The God of Death Never Again
by DarthTofu
Summary: Hilde is dead. Killed, by rogue space pirates. Duo seeks revenge and discovers a coup d'etat that he must participate in to avenge her. R
1. Memories and Laments

Disclaimer: I am a fifteen-year-old kid. Therefore it should be pretty damn obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing or any affiliated characters. Enjoy. I suppose now would be a good time to point out that this is not, in fact, my fic. It is that of an author far better than myself whom I shall reveal when I start writing the rest of the partially finished sequel the author made to this very well written fic.

Duo: The Great Destroyer Never Again

Chapter 1

The shuttle was jarred by a massive explosion. The dorsal fin disintegrated as the engines overloaded. The passenger section spiraled silently through space. For a moment it seemed unharmed. Then it continued to rotate, revealing a charred gaping hole. Bodies floated freely in the airless abyss. They were to far away to see details, but... Desperate thoughts whirled through his mind. She wasn't on-board, She was in the cockpit, she had gotten to a pressure suit. But no, he knew it wasn't true. Floating almost mockingly by the wreckage was that damn mysterious suit. Then he saw her body...

"Hilde!" Duo sat bolt upright in his bed, cold sweat pouring down his brow. Desperately he felt the bed beside him, but it was empty, it would always be empty now. Leaning forward and holding his head in his hands, he let the tears stream down his face. Racked by sobs he whispered her name, "Hilde..."

Early morning sunlight streamed through the window. Duo groaned and sat upright, rubbing his eyes. Squinting, he surveyed his apartment. It was dirty and cramped. Too full of memories. Hilde had picked it out, said it would be perfect for the two of them. Shaking his head, he pushed those thoughts away. He had to get out. Go talk to someone, someone who would listen.

Groggily he stumbled to the phone. Leaning against the table, he punched one of the auto dial buttons. After a few moments a person appeared on the screen.

"Morning Duo, what's up?" Quatre asked, "Then he noticed Duo's expression. "Duo, what's wrong?"

Duo cleared his throat, "Quatre, I need a place to stay for a while. This place hurts too much."

Quatre smiled sympathetically, "Feel free to come here any time Duo. I've got more than enough room in this house. I'll send a shuttle. When do you want it?"

"Soon as possible. New York's the closest space port."

"It'll be there in an hour."

Duo forced a smile, "Thanks old buddy. I owe you one."

Smiling warmly Quatre replied, "No problem, I'll see you soon." The screen blinked off. Duo stood for a moment, starring at the unit. Then he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

Standing under the shower, he leaned his head against the tile wall and let the steam envelop him. His mind wandered, the first time he'd met her, the times they'd spent together on the colonies, the celebrations after the war, asking her to marry him...

Shaking his head angrily he stepped out of the shower. He glanced at the mirror, a haggard, bloodshot face starred back. Growling angrily, he punched the mirror, cracking the glass. Pain shot through his hand. He starred at it dumbly as blood trickled from his knuckles. Grabbing a white cloth he bound his hand.

A half hour later, Duo stood at the New York spaceport. He had forsaken his minister's outfit in favor of jeans and a brown leather jacket. His hair was not braided but hung free at his back. He had no suitcase. In his pockets he had his wallet with as much money as the bank would let him withdraw, A small package, and a picture of Hilde.

A tall Arabic man strode forward. "Are you Duo Maxwell?" He asked. Duo nodded. "Master Quatre's shuttle is right this way." Nodding again Duo followed him silently.

Quatre's shuttle was empty. Duo chose a seat towards the back and collapsed into it. The engines thrummed to life. A minute later Duo was asleep.

When he awoke, Duo found himself lying on a bed in what seemed to be a guest room. Stretching, Duo rolled to his feet. Walking to the door, he peeked out the door. A hall led to an elaborate staircase. Shrugging he wandered downstairs. His stomach led him to the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge he opened. Sitting in front was a slice of Sausage pizza, Hilde's favorite. Fighting tears he slammed the door shut. Miserably he walked back to the living room.

Quatre was sitting on the couch starring out the window. Turning, he smiled, "Afternoon Duo, I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Duo nodded noncommittally and sat down in an armchair across from Quatre. Sensing that Duo was not in the mood for pleasantries, Quatre merely handed him a cup of tea. Duo smiled weakly and accepted it.

After a few minutes, he sighed, "It's been a month now." Quatre said nothing and waited for him to continue. "Routine mission. Damn it Quatre, it wasn't even a mission!" Duo exploded. Springing to his feet he started to pace. "It was a freaking shuttle flight. The only reason I wasn't on it was because I was too damn cheap to ship my Mobile Suit. Those pirates attacked for no reason. Fifty Taurus models. With Deathscythe Hell it should have been a slaughter. The shuttle shouldn't have been scratched. And there was a contingent of Virgos with us. Virgos! But there was a suit. I never got a good look at it. It was everywhere at once." Duo seemed to have expended all of his energy and slumped into his chair trembling. "I tried Quatre. I tried so hard." Tears began to leak from his eyes and he closed them.

Quatre reached out and patted his hand sympathetically. "Duo, it's not your faul-"

"Of course it's my fault!" Duo was up and pacing again. "I was there Quatre, I was there. I was hacking my way through a bunch of Tauruses while that, that suit, was killing her. How is it not my fault?" He collapsed again, panting from his outburst.

Quatre kept his voice placating as he answered. "That suit was superior to yours. How could you fight it?"

This time Duo did not explode he just put his hand over his eyes and said quietly, "Quatre, during the war, there wasn't a pilot we couldn't take out, a suit we couldn't beat. How is it that in two years we've become so weak? Wuffei would be calling us all foolish children if he wasn't to busy fighting in the border colonies."

Quatre stayed quiet for a few moments and mulled over what he had said. "What you need, I think, is something to take your mind off of the tragedy." Brightening he said, "You should come to Heero and Releena's wedding. All of our friends will be there. Zechs will probably show up and I know he and Heero won't be able to resist competing at something."

"Yeah, I guess." Duo said hollowly. Starring forlornly into space he downed his tea. "When is the," He paused for a moment as though he were about to choke. "When's the wedding."

"Next Saturday. Didn't you get an invitation?"

"I haven't bothered looking at my mail since, since," He couldn't finish the sentence, "I haven't looked at my mail for a month." He glanced down at the floor, embarrassed at his inability to finish a sentence.

Quatre drew Duo into a friendly embrace. "It's all going to be Ok. I'm here for you, we're all here for you. Me, Trowa, Heero, even Wuffei, any of us will try and help you any way we can. Everything's going to be fine, all right?"

Duo nodded and gave another weak smile, "Thanks Quatre. You're not gonna lock me in my room or anything are you?"

Quatre laughed, "Of course not, Duo! Feel free to roam the grounds all you like. I usually swim in the Oasis at dawn… It's so peaceful. You should join me some morning. And remember if you need anything at all just come find me."

For the first time in a month Duo smiled, a real genuine smile. "Thanks a lot old buddy." With that he stood and wandered off to explore the house.

Quatre watched him leave and smiled. "I think he's going to be all right," he murmured.


	2. A Bitter Wedding

Disclaimer: I am a fifteen-year-old kid. Therefore it should be pretty damn obvious that I don't own Gundam Wing or any affiliated characters. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

The next week passed easily. Duo seemed to be rising from his depression. He still got a bit choked when something reminded him of Hilde, but he no longer looked so desolate. He made it a morning ritual to join Quatre at the oasis and swim. He found it was very pleasant to immerse his body in the water and watch the sun rise over the sands.

Finally it was Saturday. Quatre had the jet waiting at 9:30. He and Duo were both dressed in tuxedos. Duo shuffled uncomfortably when he saw Quatre holding a wrapped package. "Oh crap," he muttered.

"What's the matter?" Quatre asked, suddenly worried.

"I don't have a present," he smacked his head, "How could I forget?"

Quatre laughed easily, "Don't worry about. They'll just be happy you're there" With that they hurried onto the jet.

It was only an hour-long flight, but traffic was horrible. By the time they had gotten to the Peacecraft Mansion, the wedding was about to begin. They hurried inside and looked around. Releena's mother sat in the front row and Zechs sat beside her. Next to him was Noin who was talking quietly to Sally Poe. A few feet away Wuffei sat looking angry.

_Uh oh_, Quatre thought, _Sally and Wuffei are having more problems. Oh well._

Trowa was talking with his sister Catherine and a few people Quatre didn't recognize. Heero and Releena were nowhere to be seen, but that was to be expected. Suddenly Quatre ducked behind Duo. "What? What is it, Quatre?"

"She's here." Quatre said significantly.

"Oh come on you're not still mad at Dorothy are you?"

"Well last time we met she _did_ try to kill me."

"Come off it Quatre, that was two years ago! Oh well, looks like everyone's here."

They went over to where Trowa was standing. They were about to join the conversation when the Organ began to play. Quickly they scrambled into a pew. Releena and Heero walked down the isle. Heero was dressed in a tuxedo. His hair was combed, and he was smiling. Duo did a double take. It was undeniable. Heero Yui looked happy. Releena strode serenely beside him dressed in a flowing white bridal gown. Her hair was up with white roses tucked into it.

The pastor stood at the altar and they exchanged their vows. Through the ceremony Duo had looked more and more depressed. When they kissed, he grimaced.

At the reception he resisted all attempts at conversation. He seemed distant, not paying any attention to the world around him. He didn't even notice when Zechs and Heero tried to kill each other with iron spars. All in good fun of course. Releena didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with her brother and her husband engaging in mortal combat. They had done nothing but for as long as they'd known each other. But Duo noticed none of it.

Noin was feeling sorry for him and came over and asked if he wanted to dance. At this Duo entirely broke down. Reeling back he shouted, "How can you ask me that?" Tears gleamed in his eyes, "I should be dancing with my wife. She's dead! Why do you want to make this more painful than it all ready is?"

With that he spun around and sprinted out the door.

Quatre shouted, "Duo, wait!" he looked around helplessly, "What do we do now?"

Heero ran after Duo, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll get him."

Outside it had gotten dark. There had been a short shower earlier and the grass was wet. The night had a rich earthy smell. Duo's chest heaved as he sprinted across the lawn. The cold air bit his lungs. He heard feet pounding the ground behind him. Something hit him from behind and he was driven to the ground. He lashed out and tried to throw his attacker off of him. Heero was surprised by the force of the blow and caught it in the gut. He rolled off, winded. Duo stumbled to his feet, tears streaming down his face, mind reeling, breath rasping in his throat.

Zechs and Noin ran over to him and blocked his way. Noin said in a pleading voice, "Please Duo, tell us what's wrong."

"What's wrong?!" Duo screamed, "What's wrong?! She's dead, that's what's wrong!" He dropped to his knees and pounded his fists into the ground.

It began to rain again, hard. Water streamed down from the sky, pounding his hunched body and mingling with his tears in the mud. "I see the two of you, Heero, and all I can think of is that it should have been that way with Hilde and me." He stopped crying and stumbled to his feet. They were afraid he was going to run again but he stood tall. Anger and determination mingled in his voice. "I will find those responsible and I will destroy them. Then I will never fight again. This life cost me too much."

Quatre stepped forward, "But Duo, where will you go? You have nothing."

Duo began to laugh a low, sinister laugh. Everyone there got the distinct impression that Duo was no longer sane. Grinning, he whipped a small box from his pocket, the one he had brought from his apartment. Flipping up the panel he pushed the button. "Correction, I have everything I need. I'm going into space. I will destroy those who are responsible."

Twenty miles away a concealed hanger opened. The hunched, metallic figure inside came on line. Its eyes glowed and it launched into the stormy night. Rocketing to the origin of the call signal, it followed its programming. It soared over the Peacecraft lawn and dropped to the ground. It crouched behind its pilot.

Duo stood holding the remote in front of him like it was a self detonate trigger. "As you can see, I've planned this rather extensively." With that, Deathscythe Hell threw open its wings and opened the cockpit. Duo back flipped into the pilot seat and jabbed the hatch control.

Quatre ran forward, Trowa and Noin closed behind. "Duo, no!" Quatre shouted. In answer Duo activated his beamscythe and brandished it above his head. The wings straitened into flight position and the mobile suit leaped upward. A millisecond later the thrusters fired, sending Duo spiraling toward the heavens. Deathscythe broke above the clouds. The full moon shone brightly. In the cockpit Duo pulled on his helmet. Soon he had left the atmosphere behind him and was rocketing up into the diamond-studded solitude.


End file.
